Kagome a Dog Demon
by sailormoonrocks826
Summary: Kagome is one of the last rare golden dog demons, one day she goes through the well and while she's on the other side, Koga tries to kidnap her, Inuyasha is well... sessomaru is curious and sango and shippo are her bff's. She is also a princess of the northern lands. Her dad is dead but he talks to her still, read to find out more. Paring I don't know yet...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome the dog demon ch.1 By, sailormoonrocks826

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well and took in a deep breath of the fresh air thinking over what had happened while sitting on the side of the antique bone-eaters well.

Flashback,

_There was a loud knock on the door which awoke kagome after she yawned and stretched in her soft pink bed in the side of her bedroom she calmly spoke "Come in!" there peaked in her mother. Who quietly walked in and sat down on her bed. Shocked at her once very cheerful mother looked at her with a smile but quickly realized it was fake when she saw a great sadness linger inside her mother's most calming eyes._

"_Kagome?" Kagome quickly woke from her thoughts, "Yes mom?" she managed to say. "Kagome do you ever wonder why your father isn't around?" "Actually I do I mean he is our father I mean where is he, isn't he supposed to be with us so we have one nice happy family?" Her mother just nodded realizing she still had the memory lost._

"_Maybe this will help." Stated Kagome's mother. As soon she touched kagome's head the memories came flooding back some of them almost made her cry, then she nodded to her mother and ran to the well._

End flashback

Author's notes,

Sorry guys if it was kinda short I promise I will make them longer but since this is my first book on here it will be short oh yah and my first chapters are usually the prolog if u were wondering.

Oh yes one more thing please, please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome the dog demon ch.2 By sailormoonrocks826 Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha but I own them in my story.

She soon exited her thoughts and thought "I'm home again." Kagome quickly realized something seemed missing inside and now it was back almost all of it. She soon wandered through the forest look for the village priestess Kiaede soon she wondered right in front of the sacred tree glad she found a landmark in the futel area she pondered at the tree "Who is that hanging on the tree?" she thought. Then she heard a deep demonic voice "She looks good enough to eat." Said a filthy low class demon. She looked at it with a disgusted look as it came into the clearing, it was an overly disgusting troll demon it skin was puke green and it had a brownish/tannish cloth that was torn and revealed the upper half of its body and in his right fat arm held a GIANT samurai sword. Then it started swing its sword around wildly and kept slashing through nothing but air. Then kagome thought, wow it doesn't even know how to use his own sword. But still I don't want to get caught up in a fight that will only waste my time. Then and there she transformed. Little did she know the famous lord Sessomaru was there watching everything and I mean everything.

Sessomaru

Nearby the clearing he was in he heard grass bend as a being walked over them a little ways away, he soon came upon a human teenaged girl not paying attention to her sent. He quickly became curios because usually no-one came into the forest of Inuyasha. As he watched her he saw she was happy to see the sacred tree but confused why his half-brother inuyasha was on it. Inuyasha his brother. The sentence was mocking him. He returned his focus to the girl. Then he sensed a low-life demon approached he got ready with his poison whip but then a bright light blinded him…..

Authors notes:

Mwahahahaha I have left you hanging!

Inuyasha: you know I'm here right I don't want to be sleeping all day!

Author: be patient I'm not sure if I want a sess/kag inu/kag or a koag/kag!

Inuyasha: you better not set her up with that mangy wolf

Koaga: you know im here right? Mutt face!

Inuyasha: growls

Koaga: growls

Kagome: will you two stop for once!

Inuyasha: no not until he appoligizes!

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yes? ( Inuyasha's voice shacking)

Kagome: SIT!

Kagome: don't forget too review!

Author: Kagome?

Kagome: yes?

Author: u know you can be scary sometimes?

Kagome: oh sorry about that!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome the dog demon ch.3

After the blinding light sessomaru stared is mouth dropped open "she's a she's a …" thought lord sessomaru

Kagome:

I've done it! She yelled in the dog demon language. What was standing where Kagome once stood was a 80 feet tall golden furred dog demon. Then she lunged at the weak troll demon killing it with one strike.

Inuyasha:

He awaked to only see a teenaged girl oddly dressed facing a pathetic troll demon. Hmmp he said as he amusingly watched the girl face a demon. He thought "she's toast." But his bet changed as he was blinded by a bright there stood a 80 foot tall gold dog demon with a shining golden sun symbol on its head. No it can't be there wiped out! He thought. He watched in awe as he saw her slay it with one swipe.

Sessomaru:

His mouth drooped wide open when the girl transformed and how she killed it in one strike. But the thing that surprised him the most was the flashing golden symbol on her head he wondered haven't I seen that before?

Author's notes

Author: Hi guys! We meet again…..

Inuyasha: Finally I'm awake man I would have gone insane if you were any slower.

Koga: Hey mutt face your talking you're the slowest person around here!

Inuyasha: Well at least I have speed you have non in the story.

Koga: What did u say mutt?!

Author: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: now what do u want?

Author: Sit!

Inuyasha: Smack! What?! What?! Only Kagome can do that and she's not the same Kagome?!

Author: In my story it can. Oh yes and koga!

Koga: (gulps) Yes?

Author: lie down

Koga: Smack! What the…

Author: Don't forget to review!

Kagome: hey how come you didn't let me talk?

Author: Because I wanted to do it you can do it next time.

Kagome: Oh fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome the dog demon ch.4 By, Sailormoonrocks826

Kagome

"Try to eat me now you trash!" Kagome barked in dog demon language. The she realized it had become sunset so she quickly began to take off into the horizon. I hope I won't run into any trouble on the way home. Then the world around her went black.

Sessomaru

Waking from his trance he closed his mouth and stood up to find Jaken. He stared at Jaken who just came through the brambles to see a giant golden blur fly across the sky heading north. "Milord was what it I just saw?" said the annoying looking and sounding toad demon (Which I personally hate.) "Come Jaken we shall follow that demon." Said the all mighty sessomaru.

Inuyasha

I shook my head a few times and gulped, there still here the northern ones. Then he realized sessomaru and Jaken were there, but he kept quiet to see what they were doing. When they left he looked at the arrow that locked him to the tree for 50 years. He realized that all of its spiritual energy had disappeared because there was an overpowering demonic aura which overpowered the spell and destroyed the seal. He pulled of the arrow and followed that mysterious girl, leaping through one tree to the next. Until he heard a very loud thud.

Sessomaru

When I entered a clearing there laided the demon girl unconscious surrounded by demon slayers.

Author's notes,

Author: So I'm planning on making 2 different books which may hold back this book but one of the other books has a mix between Inuyasha and Sailor moon, and my other book is going to be based on the cat book the warriors. Oh and one more thing Kagome.

Kagome: Yeah?

Author: Me and my friend are writing a book and were going to publish it on here. It's about Sailor moon except there's more to the story.

Kagome: Oh cool and when are they going to come out?

Author: Not anytime soon but I hope they will.

Inuyahsa: Oh shut up and write the next chapter to the story!

Author & Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Hides

Author & Kagome: SITTTTTTTTT!

Inuyasha: gurgles.

Author & Kagome: Please like and review! Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome the dog demon Ch. 5 By, Sailormoonrocks826

Kagome

When I woke up I was in my humanoid form, IN A CAGE! "IM NOT A WILD ANIMAL YOU KNOW!" I was screaming in my head. Then I got a good glare at the man staring at me, he had a smirk on his face. Then I realized our faces were only inches away, (however that's possible.) then I announced, "Some personal space please! Don't get up in my face like that!" I sassed him even though I had a bad feeling about this….. But then, I saw it I was horrified there in the fat man's hand held….. "It looks like you saw it before I showed you," He smiled evilly. "For I did, skin your father alive, and here he is" He showed me the fur clutched in his fat fingers. I was shaking, I tried to escape by breaking the bars but every time I tried the bars would burn me. "What is this?" I gasped, "Its demon proof bars used with very strong spiritual energy." The fat man said. I soon realized he was a demon slayer. I was all beat up, if they started a fight I couldn't escape here alive in this village. I had deep gashes in my side, I just realized they were there when I felt a stabbing pain crawl up my skin.

Sango

When I saw all the demon slayers gathered in one area I decided to see what was going on. I saw all the demon slayers picking on a girl 16 around my age, she was wearing a white shirt and sky blue shorts, a bit weird looking. I stomped over there and told them to cut it out.

Kagome

A girl walked up to me talked to the slayers and set me free of my cage….

Author: For now on I will be called Sailormoonrocks826!

Inuyasha: Worst chapter yet! It is supposed to be about me where do I come in?

Sailormoonrocks826:1 this story is about Kagome, baka! 2 Inuyasha I know the paring now….

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Sailormoonrocks826: koga/kag

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sailormoonrocks826: Just kidding my readers dicide that fate for Kagome.

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kagome:" Yes you herd her right vote now, or if I know her well enough it might not be what everyone voted on."

Sailormoonrocks826: HEY!

Kagome: He He He, Don't forget to review

Sailormoonrocks826: GET BACK HERE!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome a Dog Demon ch6 By Sailormoonrocks826Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I don't plan the author to come up to me and give it away, but I do own them in my story.

Sango

I set the girl free and asked her name,"Kagome, my name is Kagome" the girl said. "Alright Kagome here you go!" I said to her, but she didn't meet my eyes she just stood there staring at the slayer's hand which held a golden pelt, no wait it was….fur? Suddenly I remembered what the man said before "It looks like you saw it before I showed you, for I did skin your father alive" then I walked up to him forcefully grabbed the precious golden fur out of his hand and gave it to Kagome. Then I showed Kagome around the village. We went outside the village for a bit, walking through the forest that surrounded my village, the more time we spent wandering through there, the better acquainted we got. Over an amount of time we became fast friends, I think the reason why is because of the similar interest we have like food wise and hobbies. We wondered so far through the forest we never realized how far we wondered into the forest until we came upon the god tree, "AHHHHHHHH! OH NO, I DIDN'T KNOW WE CAME THIS FAR!" "And now I don't have a ride home, I'm such a baka!" I thought to myself.

Kagome

When we got to the god tree I didn't see that boy there anymore, then I looked over at Sango, her mouth was dangling open. I think saw a bug fly in Ewww. But she looked panicked and in disbelief. Then I heard an ear-splitting scream, I almost put my hands up to my ears, but there was no need it ended in a second. It must have waked Sango up because she started looking around the clearing trying to figure out where the sound came from. Then she dropped the bundles she was holding and took out a slayer outfit and got ready with the ginormous bone she was carrying. We ran through the trees as fast as our legs would carry us. When we got there I saw a little kitsun (Is that how you spell it?) being attacked by a bear demon. The kitsun was on the ground his left arm bleeding badly. Then I transformed, (this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Hopefully) my hair grew waist length, it got golden streaks in it, my eye color turned sea blue, a golden sun symbol appeared on my forehead, my nails grew into claws, my pale skin got sun kissed, my clothes turned into a kimono which was white, red, pink, orange, and yellow and it showed a picture of the rising sun at dawn. I also had a golden bow & arrows as my weapon. Sango stood there staring at me in disbelief , then I yelled "Now's not the time for staring at me Sango we need to kill that bear demon!" after saying that Sango nodded and went into a fight stance a yelled "Hirikotsu!" (Is that how you spell it?) The bone flew at the bear demon but only cut one of its arms off in the process. It was my turn but I didn't really know what to do for the moment. Then something spoke to me and said "Use your bow!" I was confused for the moment but didn't hesitate picking the bow up and grab an arrow and withdraw the sting, and let go. When my arrow hit the bear it screamed in agony and fell to the side dead. As soon as the bear fell to the ground we heard someone say "WIND TUNNEL!" and the bear's carcass was sucked into something and disappeared. Then out of the blue walked in a monk and looked in our direction. When he came in my direction he stopped in front of me went down on one knee grabbed my hand and said/asked "Ahh what beautiful young ladies, would you consider baring my children?" angered by the question I shook my fist and hit him on the head. Then he went over to Sango and asked "Would you bear my children?" I looked at sang and watched her take her Hirikotsu and slam it down on his head knocking him out. "Lechers monk" I heard her mumble. Then I walked over to the bleeding kitsun and picked him up. He opened his eyes and asked "Who are you?" I told him "Kagome, my name is Kagome"…

Sailormoonrocks826: Is it long enough? Is it?

Kagome: I'm sure it is.

Sailormoonrocks826: Good, now Kagome the votes?

Kagome: Ok. Now everyone reading this start voting for a inu/kag a kog/kag or a sess/kag but so far there is 1 vote for inu/kag

Inuyasha: Yahh! I'm going to win!

Koga: Not as long as I'm around dog breath!

Inuyasha: GRR!  
Koga: GRR!

Kagome: Sit!

Sailormoonrocks826: Lie down!

Inuyasha: -Kisses dirt-

Koga: -kisses dirt-

Kagome: Don't forget to review and vote!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome a Dog Demon Ch. 7

By Sailormoonrocks826

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha FYI

Sailormoonrocks826: Before we start I thought I could start of counting the votes, so far for inu/kag there are 3 votes! For kog/kag there is 1 vote! And for sess/kag (the lord of fluff) there are 2 votes! (I just realized that my story is leaning more to the lord of fluff! But that can change.)

Inuyasha: I can't believe they actually voted for fluffy and wolf boy! Traitors!

Sessomaru: …

Sailormoonrocks826: You're new! I never new that lord fluffy liked to talk live!

Sessomaru: It's just this sessomaru didn't know that this book was leaning to me and that wench to be paired together.

Sailormoonrocks826: Okay?

Shippo

"Kagome?" I thought. So that's this youkia's name. I like the scent of her I said taking a deep whiff, it smells like Sakura blossoms. Tired from my long day of horrors like coming home one day with a TON of acorns I found and only to see my father's dead carcass.

I fall to a deep sleep hoping and praying that all of this was just a really bad dream, not that I meant that the women that saved me were bad it's just… seeing my old man's dead body, is not a happy thought.

Kagome

I looked at the little kitsun in my arms wondering what his name was. Then I heard something move behind us, (Oh no here it comes!) then I saw something wisp by me and stand in front of me and Sango. Then I heard it say, "Won't you at least reconsider?" then I realized what the thing was, it was that perverted monk from earlier. I looked at Sango, she just realized it too.

Then both of our eyes flashed and turned red. We grew bigger (or he just grew smaller) and I got ready with my fist, Sango with her Hirikotsu and started pounding at him with our weapons. When we were finished, I re-picked up the kitsun which I had set down and began to take my leave.

We kept on walking through the woods until the monk caught up with us and apologized about the way he had acted.

Then he began to tell us about the two curses about his hand. We, at least I thought the reason we let him stay to talk with us was because the story about his curse called the wind tunnel got me interested.

Soon we allowed him to accompany us, but before we allowed that we asked his name, of course! I mean who would let a complete stranger accompany them!? His simple reply was that his name was Miroku.

Sango:

So there was a demon out there that needed extermination? No problem I'm right here. But wait I've never heard of this Naraku person, no demon before. How's that? Miroku claims that numbers of innocent lives have fallen by him. How come we haven't heard of him?

This was just plain strange.

Kagome:

After our talk with Miroku the young kitsun began to stir, which was good I've been longing to ask what his name was. He told me Shippo was his name and that his parents had been murdered not too long ago, and that he also saw his father dead.

I felt so bad for little Shippo, so young but experienced so much, and they were not happy things.

Sessomaru

(Sorry I didn't have him in here for a while I kind of forgot about him.) I saw the girl transform, into a heavenly being, it was the most beautiful being in the world. But those eyes haven't I've seen them before? I got lost into the girls eyes until I heard someone yell, "Wind tunnel!" Then I looked at a monk who was walking toward the beautiful goddess and asked her to bear his children.

I started to growl and got my claws, ready to fight. But I saw the goddess hit the monk and I smirked at this.

Then I saw him walk over to the demon slayer which freed the girl and asked her to bear his children. I watched as the slayer grabbed her weapon and knock the lecherous monk out cold.

Inuyasha

I've been following this demon around for a while and nothing! Mph she even befriended a human, wow. After a while when I was about to give up to really see she was a demon.

There was screaming, and they were off running. I catched up with them to only see the girl transform. She was, was, there were hardly words for it. Umm, stunning! She was a demon after all.

Then after they quickly defeated the bear demon, yes there were two, a demon slayer and a dog demon. (This is really weird for a demon slayer to accompany a demon…) So after they defeated the demon I smelled sess, "Wind tunnel!" WHAT?! Who interrupted my narrating!? Then I saw a monk, "I'm going to kill him for that!"

(Not literally just Inuyasha trying to be all brave.) (Inuyasha: Why you little!) (Sailormoonrocks826: Excuse us for a moment…) (Inuyasha: Gomen.) (Sailormoonrocks826: Now back to the story!) Then he walked up to the demoness and asked her to bear his children...

(Were going to skip this and continue because his reaction is the same as the lord of the fluff a.k.a. sessomaru.)

Kagome

We kept on walking, I then told Sango I needed to go to the north and transformed back into my human form. She understood and im sooo thankful for that because if she didn't I wouldn't be walking through the forest so peacefully right now.

After a long and I mean long time of walking through the forest we came to a clearing with a small stream running through it. Then something zipped by, picked me up, and ran off with me…


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome a Dog demon ch.8 By, Sailormoonrocks826 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Got it? Get it? Got it?

Sailormoonrocks826: Since I haven't updated in days I'm going to put in a little confusion at the end. I hope you find it funny! Why is it that I only got three reviews for chapter 7? I beg you to review for this one! Wait I have an idea, if I get MORE than 3 reviews I will give you guys the next chappie or I will have to keep it till you do. Oh yeah the reason why you have to review is because I might get to my first writers block soon, I have a feeling!

Kagome

I looked at the thing that was carrying me through the forest, it was a man, no I took a sniff. I should of known, wolf. I looked down at the demon he had black hair in a ponytail. After I took the sniff the demon noticed as he ran into the mountains, then he said "Why are you sniffing at me like a mutt human?" Did he just call me a mutt? That was an insult. That crossed the line

First, he kidnaps me.

Second, he insults me.

Third, Ummm Wait! I know! No that's not it…. Looks like I don't I don't have a third reason… Oh well! Who needs a third reason!

Ok here comes my big question! "Why did you kidnap me wolf?!" I said practically screaming in his ear. He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked, "So you knew I was a wolf ey?" He said then turned his head back to the direction he was going. I held my breath and stayed quite until a few minutes later. "You still haven't answered my question!" He looked over his shoulder he stared at me for a few minutes before whipping his head around "My pack needs food mortal what do you think I'm going to do to you?" I gulped and tried to squirm out of his grasp until…

Normal P.O.V.

A dog demon looks up from where he was standing (This is not sessomaru or Inuyasha) He had this feeling in his gut, and then he took off running. He did not know what it was but instincts were telling him to run. He heard many other footsteps, his eyes widened when he saw hundreds, no thousands of inu youkia running with him male and female.

He looked in front of him and said mentally "What is this strong force calling me here?" He kept his pace in front of the other inu's till he saw a crescent moon zoom by, what was that?

Sessomaru

I watched it all happen. I saw the wolf and the female. I was angered for some unknown reason on the female being taken from my sight from that that wolf! So I ran after them, only to see thousands more inu's heading in the same direction. So I sped in front of them wondering like what in the world are more inu's doing here?! (Wait my fellow readers, don't answer that question now, do so in the comments and sessomaru will read it in chapter 9, this will embarrass lord fluffy!)

(Should I end it here or keep going? Looks at word count…. 561? Too short! So I will continue)

No matter I will find that beautiful goddess before any of them! But still why so many? I shake my head before running off again toward her scent.

Inuyasha

I saw sessomaru take off in the direction the demon went in, so I decided to follow him through the woods. I also wanted to see where the wolf took that demoness. (Me: Wow so he's a stalker.)

(Inuyasha: **AM NOT!**) (Me: -snickers- looks like I hit a nerve) (Inuyasha:-fumes- GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE… Me: let's continue now! :) ) I kept out of sight when I got closer to sessomaru, me: HI!

Inuyasha: GET OUT OF MY NARRATING! Me: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE ABOUT IT!  
Inuyasha: JUST GET OUT! Me: FINE! Back to the story, I decided to hide, but there was no use my brother was just too popular, or so it looked like… There were inu's everywhere! But wait they weren't after sessomaru it looked like they were after something else... (Once I reach 1000 words the chappie will end.)

So I followed them until I finally realized what they were chasing, THAT DEMONESS!

Kagome

When we were about to enter the side where the cave was I transformed into my humanoid form, not my pathetic human form (Them form sessomaru is mostly is in is going to be called the humanoid for, the human form is going to be called the, duh! Human form! And the animal form, the true form.)

When I transformed Koga was still holding me bridal style, so I jumped out of his arms. Cautious of the ledge. And with that I made my little cloud that I float on and flew away, "And he thought me as food." I smirked quietly to myself. I ran, woops, flew back to the place where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting for me, hopefully.

When I got back, I saw Sango, Shippo, and Miroku running around like idiots. I sweat dropped and walked over to them as soon as I landed on the ground. They looked at me and said "Hey where have you been!" and decided to run over to me. "Why were you guys running around like idiots?" I awaited my response then Shippo spoke up "We forgot which way the demon took you, that's why we were running around like idiots Kagome!" I saw warning stares coming from Sango and Miroku that looked like they were did-you-just-call-us-idiots? Stares. I half expected Shippo to cringe back in fear, but no, he stared at them with his big innocent eyes which made laugh one time that day, for the first time I came here something funny happened, not embarrassing or sad of cruel something funny…

Authors notes

Me: I know I promised something funny but…

Inuyasha: You have short term memory loss, don't you?

Me: -looks at innocently- Stranger danger!

-Navy and marines instantly appear-

Navy, marines: All units attack!

Inuyasha: WHATS GOING ON?!

Me: That's what happens when you mess with me Inuyasha.


End file.
